


through gunfire and rain, i will love

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another roll of thunder cracks over the camp, and Bellamy flinches beside her again. Her heart clenches as his body do the same, and Clarke scoots closer to him, hand coming up to brush away the sweaty curls from his forehead. </p>
<p>“I love you,” she murmurs into his ear as a flash of lightening illuminates the bedroom. “I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	through gunfire and rain, i will love

**Author's Note:**

> 'i love you' prompt challenge: "16. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble" + "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside"

Another roll of thunder cracks over the camp, and Bellamy flinches beside her again. Her heart clenches as his body do the same, and Clarke scoots closer to him, hand coming up to brush away the sweaty curls from his forehead. 

“I love you,” she murmurs into his ear as a flash of lightening illuminates the bedroom. “I love you.”

He doesn’t seem to hear her, because the thunder sounds like gunshots, and Bellamy has heard far too many gunshots in his short life. She has too. They all have, but he takes on more than his share of guilt (he always has), and storms send him in a spiral of fear and panic. 

So she whispers _I love you’s_  into his ear, into his neck, into his very skin and soul, thinking that if she says it enough times, if she says it in an endless babbling stream, it will drown out both the noise of the present (the thunder) and the past (the gunshots). 

It helps, a little, for now. She keeps saying it because one day, her voice will be loud enough to drown out the demons whispering in his head.

One day, her love will be enough, and one day, they will all be okay.


End file.
